


Second Chances

by Ematthews13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a bit of a dumbass like his dad but he figures it out, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-TRoS, this wasn't even supposed to have smut whoops, we're going back to Jakku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ematthews13/pseuds/Ematthews13
Summary: After the fall of the Emperor, Ben Solo sets off to travel around the galaxy, but not without one (1) Rey of Jakku and a stop at the place where it all began.(My apologies to Finn, Ben and Rey are going back to Jakku one more time.)





	Second Chances

  
He's sitting on the ramp of his father's ship, watching the sun go down while she meditates in the sand below. Here, without any enemies or the conflict of the Resistance and the First Order, he is the most at peace he's ever been with life. Though they don't speak about it, Ben knows this contentedness can, in large part, be attributed to Rey.

He tells himself he's watching the sunset.

He knows it's a lie.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she remarks as she treds back to the ship - back to him, on her way back inside, his eyes following her.

"It is," he replies quietly, not sparing a glance back at the sun.

After defeating the Emperor once and for all, Ben Solo climbed in the Falcon intending to leave. The First Order was disbanded, and though he'd gained some good favor with Rey's friends, the majority of the Resistance still distrusted him. He understood, really, but he had enough sense of self-preservation not to stick around.

After lingering in the pilot's seat with his memories for a while, he started the engines, preparing to leave, but a tug on his senses stopped him.

He really should have left, but his brain couldn't seem to make his traitorous heart understand.

Just like he _just_ _knew_ she was coming to him on the Supremacy, he knew she was coming to him then.

She was coming with him.

When she hopped into the co-pilot's seat, there was no discussion. There really didn't seem to be a need for it, because he could tell the second she sat down that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Where to?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She plugged in the first of many sets of coordinates they'd traverse together in the days to come, and that was that.

****

They're on Jakku now, for what reason she chose this planet again, he isn't sure.

They had been to planets of all kinds in the months since they left Tatooine together. After a lifetime of training and serving under one master or another, the leisurely way they hop from planet to planet feels like a vacation of sorts. The first vacation since he was a kid certainly, but maybe even his first vacation ever, with none of their destinations hinging on business. He realizes without asking that this is her first vacation too, the first time in Rey's life that she doesn't have to worry about survival, and the thought that she's spending it with him makes his heart squeeze just a little.

This thing between them remains undefined. Since she left him on the Supremacy, he's been too afraid to even think about the things he wants with her, the feelings he tries and fails to ignore. After all, she probably just considers him a friend, their connection simply platonic, and he'd rather have Rey in his life in some capacity than not at all.

Though there are moments when he catches her looking at him, eyes soft and melancholy, when the Force seems to whisper something he can't fully grasp yet, that he thinks maybe, just maybe, he could be wrong.

****  
It finally comes to a head when she takes him to the AT-AT she called home for nearly two decades of her life, surprisingly left unbothered in the year she's been gone.

Ben stands there, slightly crouched in the too-small room, and takes in the pieces of her life contained in these walls. He's glimpsed it all before in her mind- the wilted rose, the Rebel pilot doll, the makeshift kitchenette where she made those intolerable portions into something still inedible but enough to survive. All of it stirs his heart, _has_ stirred his heart since he saw it in her memories, but there's something about seeing the thousands of tick marks on the wall in person that grips his entire being. The evidence of her waiting, of her loneliness, it makes him want to cry.

"Life hasn't been kind to either of us," her sorrowful statement breaks the silence, fingertips brushing over the impressions in the metal.

"You deserved better," he returns, his voice breaking and sounding much lower than usual under the effect standing in this place has on him.

She hums softly in response. "But we have each other now...don't we?"

His gaze shifts to her immediately to find she's already looking at him. There's a question in her eyes that he recognizes in himself, the need for reassurance, that he feels for her what she feels for him. And so- maybe he really has been wrong all along.

_She's been waiting for him._

The realization hits him so intensely that if another Death Star were to abruptly fall out of the sky on his head, by comparison he would be unfazed.

This beautiful girl, woman, has spent her whole life waiting for someone to return her love. It used to be her parents, but now she's standing here, and it's not them she's waiting on anymore, now it's- it's-

"It's you," she completes his thought like she completes everything else about him, and when he opened his mind to her, he doesn't know.

It's all hitching into place, every moment they've spent together the past few months, what a _dumbass_ he's been thinking they might just be friends. The time a few days after they first left together when he realized she'd stopped wearing the leather band around the scar - _their_ _scar_ \- on her upper arm, the time they jumped off some of the smaller cliffs on Ach-to into the ocean below- feeling silly and free- and the ties had fallen out of her hair. She thought she'd lost them in the water, but really he'd selfishly kept them in his pockets, hoping she'd never wear them again because the way the soft untamed waves of hair framed her face was so endearing he couldn't stop looking at her.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

Stupid now, too, because he's still standing here and not on the other side of the room with her, and by some miracle, at that, his feet begin to move.

The Force around them sighs when his lips finally meet hers.

As much as he should cherish this moment, he's lost all self control, his all encompassing need for her stamping out everything else. For her sake, he does try to reign himself in, taking notice of the timid way she returns his kiss. He realizes this is her first and he wants it to be good for her, wants to make it good for her.

Minutes, maybe hours, he doesn't know, later, somehow he's got her back pressed against the wall, sucking on her neck. It's become like a game to him, where and how hard can he suck to make her sigh, to make her moan raggedly. She's almost sobbing with need for him and it makes him sort of lightheaded.

"This is what I saw," she manages when he's sucking on her earlobe, gently tugging the skin with his teeth, "when we touched hands," she chokes on the words, emotionally and physically affected by the joint sensations of his affection and his thought that _she_ _saw_ _this and immediately flew across the_ _galaxy_ _to_ _me_ , and will his heart ever beat normally again? Is it capable of that?

His movements stutter, as she uses this time he's spending trying to collect himself to tentatively lick a drop of sweat sliding down his neck from the tendrils of his hair. It makes him groan, and he grinds his hips into hers because he just can't help himself, blown way past the point of no return. Her back arches and legs wrap around him as she rubs her center against his. Their hips seem to chase each other's, and he briefly thinks maybe she's past the point of no return too.

He manages to drag a blanket to the floor with her still wrapped around him, neither of them wanting to part, and under any other circumstances it would probably be comical. Now that he's got her underneath him, he realizes they're both still fully clothed. She follows his thoughts, their minds basically one now, and laughs softly against his lips.

After a lot of awkward tugging and unbearable untangling, they do succeed in pulling off all their clothes, though Rey's underwear is ruined - by that point, he was nothing short of _deranged_ in his mission to be inside her as soon as possible. Somehow he does maintain enough functioning thought to slide his fingers against her cunt, groaning when he finds her soaked.

He starts to slip his fingers inside to stretch her, but her hand slips around his wrist, and she's already shaking her head no.

His eyebrows raise in question. Although he's never done this before, he's certain he should take care of her first to make this better for her. The way her small hand is wrapping around his dick, guiding him to her tells him that maybe her need for him is just as dire as his is for her.

When he's fully seated, Ben sharply releases the breath he's been holding and rubs his nose and lips all over her face while he's still, allowing her to adjust. When she's ready, he returns the barely there thrust of her hips against his, relishing the sweet way her breath hitches and leads into moans as they both lose whatever shred of control they had left.

"Touch yourself," he commands hoarsely, wanting to make her come but not trusting he can last long enough to do it himself. He drives into her hard and fast, her fingers circling her clit furiously until she comes with a broken cry, and the duel sensation of her coming around him and her love that floods their bond makes him spill over.

When he's caught his breath, he painstakingly pulls out of her and rolls onto his back, pulling her with him. He fleetingly notices after a long moment the sun is setting, the dusky pink glowing through the cracks in the room.

"Do you want to spend the night here?"

She props her head up on his chest to look at him, and he can't help the smile that turns up his lips. She's always beautiful, but the flushed peaceful way she looks now is unparalleled.

"No," she smiles, "I found what I was waiting for."

When they leave the AT-AT and Jakku that night together, it's for the last time.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't post hardly ever even though I have tons of fics that I've half written or imagined, so if you liked this, kudos or comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
